


Sam's Garden

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee - Freeform, Gen, LOTR, challenge fics, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: The gardener makes the garden.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sam's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #56, garden.

[ ](https://imgur.com/HwUVMAc)

The blooms in his garden are larger and more colorful than in other gardens. The vegetables are bigger and tastier when prepared than those from other gardens. Since the ground is the same in all the gardens in Hobbiton, Frodo Baggins has come to believe that it isn’t the garden that makes the difference, but the gardener.

Samwise Gamgee’s calloused hands have such a gentle touch when it comes to growing things that whether he’s planting or pruning, it’s as if his fingers are an extension of the soil he’s working in, treating all that come from it with care and tenderness. 

The flowers and vegetables might be flourishing at Frodo’s home, but that was because of the talented hands of Samwise Gamgee, so even though the gardens were at Bag End, Frodo would always think of them as Sam’s.


End file.
